five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinister Nightmare 3: The Beginning
1'Sinister Nightmare 3: The Beginning' is a prequel to the original Sinister Nightmare and a sequel to Sinister Nightmare 2: Funtime Season. It is chronology the first game in the '''Sinister Nightmare series. '''In this game you are playing as Charlotte Smith who was the main character and survivor of Sinister Nightmare: The Truth Revealed. Plot The game plays a lot differently than the other 2 games. You only have 2 shifts in this game. The Managing Shift and the Night Shift. Managing Shift The Managing Shift is when you walk around the pizzeria as Spring Bonnie and feed kids pizza. But this becomes quickly mysterious and terrifying. After you finish feeding kids you completely lose control of Spring Bonnie and he lures a kid into the Private Room. After you hear a scream each animatronics eyes will glow after the cutscene: After the Managing Shift you move on the Night Shift. Night Shift At the Night Shift there are three ways for the animatronics to get in. There are 2 doors along with a big open window that can be closed as well. You can see the animatronics on the camera with a Night Vision camera. But, however, you can not see them in the doors or window. For the doors you must look for their glowing eyes and for the window you must look for their shadow. Locations Cam 01/Dining Area The Dining Area is where most of the animatronics go when they become active. The known animatronics that go here are Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap and Ennard. Cam 02a/Parts and Service This is where all of the animatronics start. On Night 8 they get replaced by Ennard and Springtrap. Cam 02b/Kitchen The kitchen is the place Spring Bonnie goes to cook food. There are only 4 animatronics that go here such as Ennard, Wolf, Chica, and Springtrap. Cam 03/Entrance This is the entrance to the pizzeria. The animatronics that go here are Freddy, Wolf, Chica, Ennard, and Springtrap. Cam 04/Bathroom This is the bathroom. The animatronics that go here are Springtrap, Ennard, Bonnie, and Freddy. Cam 05a/Hallway This is the hallway leading to the window. The animatronics that go here are Freddy, Springtrap, and Ennard. Cam 05b/Left Hall This is the left hall to the left door. The animatronics that go here are Chica, Bonnie, Ennard, and Springtrap. Cam 05c/Right Hall This is the right hall to the right door. The animatronics that go here are Wolf, Ennard, Springtrap, and Foxy runs down to the door. Mechanics Night Vision You can not see the animatronics on camera unless you use the Night Vision mode on the cameras. This is the only mechanic in the game. Nights Night 1 This game has no phone calls at all. Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Night 7 Night 8/Ennight Animatronics Custom Night The Custom Night returns once again. Extras Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Springtrap Wolf Golden Freddy Ennard (Unlocked after beating Ennight) Jumpscares Click whichever character to trigger their jumpscare. New Custom Night Ultimate Sinister Night Category:Games